versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulric (Winds of Change)
Ulric is one of the party members present in the visual novel 'Winds of Change'. He is an Alarinthian warrior who assists the protagonist, the Seer (later Monarch), on his journey and quest to defeat the tyrants of their world known as the Triumvirate. Background Born in the barbaric country of Alarinthia, Ulric was taught to fight from early childhood - after all, that was the country's culture. The strong survive, while the weak perish. Ulric's opinions, however, disagreed with what Alarinthia was - and so did his parents'. He sought to change it in any way he can. Ulric fought in tournaments in Alarinthia, gaining him quite the following - but it was then that the Triumvirate, the rulers of Alestia (the planet) noticed him and approached him with an offer - he would serve them as Grand Inquisitor and cut down their enemies and in return they would give him the power to change Alarinthia for the better. But to prove his loyalty, Ulric was forced to do one thing - cut down his parents. Young and foolish, he did so and was immediately punished by Alarinthia's current ruler with the penance given to any criminal in the country; he was cast out into the desert and he would only be allowed to return if he survived six days without any food or water. He succeeded and received his tattoos as proof of the deed alongside the title of 'Sixer' - taken from the fact that most men lost consciousness in the desert within six hours. He departed to serve the Triumvirate, taking down any rebellions or insurrections. Soon, he was given an Apprentice - Sovy, a man as young and foolish as Ulric was when he himself joined the world's rulers. Ulric trained Sovy and the two of them became friends, destroying the Triumvirate's foes for millennia. Ulric, however, soon had enough - he realized that the Triumvirate lied to him and exploited Sovy. He defected, though failed convince his Apprentice and friend to do the same. Stats Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily take down the Honor Guard suits of armor. Knocked down a dozen men with a single swing of his sword. Boasted about being able to beat Draycu, an Alarinthian leader who has won every fight he was challenged to. Broke the Monarch's nose with a few strikes from the handle of his sword.), possibly Town level or higher with the Blade of Exodus (After being powered with enough souls, the Blade was capable of destroying the Corrupted Idol, which was responsible for turning Balteus into a ruined version of itself as well as 'destroying worlds', though the process that took place during the former is unknown and the latter is likely done over time.) Speed: At least Peak Human (A trained soldier, further enhanced by the Triumvirate's power. Reacted to Halin's teleportation, who was a direct creation of the Blade of Exodus itself, when he reappeared behind him and had time to protect the Monarch from the incoming blow.) Durability: Wall level Hax: Natural Immortality (Can't die of old age as a result of the Triumvirate's 'blessing'.), Regeneration (Major. Stated that his immortality allowed him to heal from mortal wounds.), Soul Manipulation w/ Blade of Exodus (The Blade can absorb the souls of the beings it pierces and feeds off of death, becoming more powerful the more it witnesses.). Intelligence: Above Average (Has lived for thousands of years, most of which he spent fighting for and against the Triumvirate, not to mention he was trained from early childhood. Boasted about being able to beat Draycu, an Alarinthian leader who has won every fight he was challenged to. During the arena fight against Draycu's forces, he assisted in leading a small army against the king's own. Ultimately won the aforementioned fight by faking the death of Pro, who was fighting on the opposite side as part of the plan. Tricked and killed one of the Triumvirate members by cutting off the Monarch's non-dominant hand as an offering in order to make them lower their guard.) Stamina: Even before being 'blessed' with immortality by the Triumvirate, survived the punishment of staying 6 days with no food or water in a desert environment that normally made men lose consciousness in six hours. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Swordsmanship:' Ulric is a renowned warrior, and is well-known for the fact that he was never defeated in direct combat. Ulric claims that in Alarinthia, one must already be an expert in combat as soon as they become of age, which is supported by the fact that the country's culture is purely based on war and conflict. Ulric also stated that he trained himself to fight in 'any state of being', which includes fighting while being completely drunk. *'Immortality:' After agreeing to serve the Triumvirate, Ulric was granted the power of immortality - he was unable to age, his organism became much more resilient and his physical prowess increased. Additionally, it gave him a healing factor, which was able to make mortal wounds completely vanish. Equipment *'Greatsword:' Ulric's personal weapon. It is heavy enough that not even Pro, a fellow Rebel, was able to lift a replica. *'Blade of Exodus:' The Blade of Exodus is a legendary sword that was, according to rumors, created by the Triumvirate. Additionally to functioning similarly to an ordinary sword, it possesses several abilities that earned it its status as a weapon that can turn the tides of war. It is capable of absorbing spiritual power from Idols and pass it into other beings to increase their own power (thus making them Seers) or going as far as resurrecting the dead by 'injecting' them with the souls of the Monarchy - the civilization that existed before the Triumvirate and was completely wiped out by them. Furthermore, it can grant others immortality as well as take such power away from them. The Blade can also absorb the souls of whoever it pierces, leaving behind no trace of the victim and giving the wielder the ability to power the mystical Honor Guard suits of armor while increasing the sword's own power. As a former Grand Inquisitor, Ulric is capable of summoning the Blade of Exodus to his grasp whenever it's in his line of sight. However, this sword is purely optional equipment, as it was mostly in the possession of the Monarch throughout the story. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Is physically much stronger than the average man and is capable of wielding weapons his fellow Rebels, who were trained from childhood in the art of war, fail to even lift. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance *Could take physical attacks from Sovy, who could easily destroy the Honor Guard with his punches. Skill/Intelligence *Others claim that he was never defeated in battle, which he himself confirmed. *Served the Triumvirate for thousands of years before turning on them and joining the Rebellion. *One of the few surviving members of the Honor Guard's attack on the Rebellion's HQ in Mezeo. *Alongside Vivien, lead a small army in an arena fight against Alarinthia's current ruler, holding his own in terms of both combat and strategy, though winning through trickery. *Took part in the Battle of Balteus, where the combined forces of the Rebellion and its allies lead a final assault against the Triumvirate Weaknesses *A heavy drinker, though in his defense he is incredibly resilient to actually getting drunk due to his immortality. *His immortality was removed by the Monarch near the end of the game. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Winds of Change Category:Sword Users Category:Wall Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Town Level Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users